Procrastination and Fate
by LadyLizzie8
Summary: As much as Troye wishes he wasn't; he is a procrastinator. What will happen when one weekend he doesn't book a hotel room until the last minute? A cute Troyler oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone! This is my second fanfic. I really like this one, I think it's cute. **

**So the rest of TRXYE came out halfway through writing this. *INSERT HIGH PITCHED SCREAM HERE* *ALSO INSERT JUMPING UP AND DOWN, CLAPPING AND FREAKING OUT* Words cannot describe how perfect it is! It's truly amazing and I am so proud of Troye. I do wish one thing was different about the EP though. I wish there were more songs on it! 5 songs are not enough! Anyway, if you haven't already done so, you should definitely go and buy it! You will not regret it. The EP is so perfect, there may be another fanfic coming soon..?**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed on Troyler- Happy Little Pill. Your reviews made my day and inspired me to write this story. **

**I just want to say that even though I ship Troyler (a bit obvious) I'd never want Troye and Tyler's friendship to ever be damaged by Troyler shipping. So if at any point Troye and/or Tyler say that they hate all of the Troyler shipping then I will remove these fanfictions. I love the idea of them being a couple but I also love the two of them being such amazing friends.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little oneshot!**

**Lots of love,**

**xx LadyLizzie**

* * *

"You're kidding me right?" I groan into my phone.

"I'm very sorry sir," a very professional voice replies on the other end. "There's a huge Youtube event taking place this weekend and all the hotels are completely booked."

"Yeah. Tell me about it." I mumble. "Thanks anyway." I respond and hang up. I groan and flop onto my bed. I am so screwed. That's the 12th hotel I have called and all have said the same thing. 'Sorry but we really don't care that you have no place to stay. Can we interest you in a room 2 weeks from now?' I knew I should have booked my hotel in advance but I have been so busy lately I hadn't given it any thought. Actually I just couldn't be bothered but now I really wish I had taken my mum's advice!

I pick up my phone and dial the number of the one person I know I can count on to not make me feel like an idiot. He picks up on the second ring. "Hey Tilly."

"Well hey Troye Sivan! To what do I owe the pleasure? Wait. Shouldn't you be on your way to the airport right now?" He asks.

"Um yeah. Funny story. I'm just leaving but I kind of.. forget to book a hotel room. I've just phoned up a dozen hotels and they're all fully booked this weekend." I say. "So I don't know what to do."

"Oh." Tyler says. "Well no worries, you can stay with me this weekend. I booked a room with 2 queen beds just in case of an emergency."

"Really? You don't mind?" I ask.

"Of course not! But I will mind if I have to explain to people that you won't be coming because you missed your flight, so go get your ass on a plane!" He exclaims.

"Thanks so much Tilly! I'll see you soon!" I reply.

"Later, Troye Sivan. Have a safe flight." He says.

"Bye Tilly." I hang up and let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness for Tilly. I can always count on him when I'm in a sticky situation. I grab my ready packed suitcase and head for the airport.

My flight went well, it was long but I am slowly getting used to flying for long periods of time. I am currently sitting in the back of a taxi on the way to the hotel where Tyler's staying. After I give the taxi driver the address and I plug in my earphones and tune out. I am so excited for this weekend. It's always amazing spending time with my friends in America. It always feels like it has been so long since the last time I've seen them.

_*ding* _I look down at my phone.

_Heeeyyy Troye Sivan! Where are you now? How was the flight? Please tell me you weren't sat next to the man with BO again, I'm happy to share my room with you but not with someone who reeks of Sauerkraut and year old farts! :)_

I smile. Texts from Tyler always make me smile.

_Nope instead I smell like lavender, cats and cookies. I was sat with the sweetest old lady ever. At least I think she would have been sweet if she had been awake. She slept for the entire flight! How is that even possible!? I thought she died at one point but then she started snoring and drooling again. Thank goodness because I don't think you would like sharing your room with someone who reeks of dead cat lady. Flight was fine. Am on my way to the hotel now." _

_*ding* Lol. See ya soon!_

That makes me smile even wider. Yes I will see you soon Tyler Oakley.


	2. Chapter 2

As the taxi pulls up in front of the hotel, I see him. For once Tyler isn't on his phone. Instead he has both hands in his pockets grinning at me as the taxi comes to a stop. He has an adorable smile. He waves as I step out of the taxi. "Hey stranger!" He exclaims.

"Hey yourself!" I reply with equal enthusiasm.

He pulls me in for a hug and I am overwhelmed as I wrap my arms around him. If time is ever going to just freeze, please let it freeze in this moment I plea to the heavens. I don't want to move from our current position but eventually I let go of him. He smells really good. Like what I'd imagine Harry Styles smells like good. Tyler looks me up and down. "You look good Troye."

I feel my face flush against my will. "Thanks Ty, you do to."

"Here let me help with that." He says as he reaches for my suitcase.

"Thanks." I reply, hoisting my backpack onto my shoulders.

He looks so good today. He looks so good everyday. My eyes greedily drink in the sight of him. It feels way too long since we've hung out in person. As we approach the elevator, Tyler begins to speak. "So about the room.."

"Is it still alright that I stay with you?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah of course!" Tyler reassures me. "It's just that with the hotel being so busy, they accidentally double booked the room we were supposed to have. Luckily someone else cancelled their reservation so there was another room available. However, it's a smaller room and there is only one Queen bed."

"Oh. That's alright." I shrug my shoulders. "I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

Tyler shoots me a look as if I just suggested the two of us having a bubble bath together and renting the bed out to a hobo at the same time. "It's a big enough bed.." He says slowly. "I'm totally fine with sharing, it's not as if we're strangers after all. And besides I'm a heavy sleeper and you're going to sleep like the dead; jetlag's a killer."

My throat closes and I feel slightly dizzy. "Yeah okay then." I choke out. Sleep in the same bed? Yeah we're best friends and all. It's just I want to be more than 'friends'. And it's hard enough to control myself when we're in the same elevator let alone the same bed! Shit. Well this should make for an interesting weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

After I unpacked, Tyler and I spent the rest of the day exploring the city and hanging out with our other YouTube friends. When we eventually returned to the hotel, the evening was beginning to cool off and the street lamps seemed very bright against the black sky. I can definitely feel the effects of jet lag. My body aches and I feel incredibly drowsy. I am so tired I feel like I could sleep for years, even with Tyler sleeping next to me.

As I get ready for bed I am mentally freaking out. What if I snore? I've never noticed myself snoring before but then again I wouldn't, would I? I mean I'd be asleep, of course I wouldn't notice my snoring! What if I take all of the covers or roll on top of him during the night? What if I fidget too much during the night? What if I smell bad? I cautiously sniff my armpits. Nope, I'm good. Calm down Troye. It's only Tyler. Pft. Only Tyler. Yeah it's only the guy I happen to be in love with waiting in the next room to platonically sleep with me. Calm down! Breathe! In. Out. In. out. I let out a massive exhale and take one last look of myself in the mirror. I exit the bathroom and walk into the next room.

Tyler's already in bed, he's on his phone. "I wonder who started the trend of flower crowns?" He announces suddenly.

"Uh.. I don't know." I reply. I lift the cover of the duvet and slide in between the sheets.

He shrugs. "Oh well." He replies. He puts his phone on the bedside cabinet and switches off the lamp. "Good night, Troye Sivan."

"Good night, Tilly." I whisper.

Tyler turns over and faces the opposite direction. I lay there awkwardly on my back, trying to be as still as I can. I shiver slightly, I think the air conditioning must be on or the window must be open. A few moments later I hear Tyler's laboured breathing fill the room. I remember what he said about being a heavy sleeper. I slowly turn onto my right side and curl up into a ball. I focus on matching my breathing to Tyler's. The last thing I see as I fall asleep is the dark shadow of Tyler's sleeping frame.

* * *

I am having an amazing dream. I have no idea what I'm dreaming about but I can sense that it's a good dream. I haven't had a night's sleep as good as this in the longest time. I am so warm and so comfortable right now. I really don't want to move. I don't want to wake up. Fall back to sleep Troye. Keep your eyes closed and drift back to dreamland. But I feel my traitorous eyes groggily open and I am suddenly made very aware of my surroundings.

I am lying on my side, my body pressed up against Tyler with my left arm wrapped protectively around his chest. Oh my god. Oh my god. Luckily Tyler is still fast asleep, his chest rising and falling evenly. Half of me wants to stay right where I am. This half of me would rather die before moving an inch. 'I have the most perfect boy in my arms right now why would I move?' This half argues. 'Because you don't want to have to explain this to Tyler when he inevitably wakes up.' My other half argues. I hate that reasonable know it all side of me. It's the side of me that told me to book my hotel room earlier than the day before my arrival.

I am so tempted to fall back asleep and pretend I have no idea that I am spooning Tyler but I can't. I know I have to move. I prop myself up on my right arm so I am raised slightly above him. He looks so adorable and so peaceful lying there. He looks like an angel. He looks way too perfect to be in my arms. I am mesmerized by the way his pink lips are curved delicately into a smile and the way his messy hair falls gently against his forehead. I lean down and place a delicate kiss to his cheek. It was as light as a feather but I know it was a mistake.

I am so stupid! Why did I do that!? What if Tyler had woken up!? What would I have done then? I cautiously lift up my arm from Tyler's chest and slowly slide out of bed.

Tyler still fast asleep, snuggles deeper into the covers; as if he feels a lack of warmth without me next to him. I'm tempted to crawl back into bed but instead I walk into the bathroom and hop into the shower. The hot water helps me calm down. I can feel the water relaxing tense muscles all over my body. After I change and fix my hair I walk into the other room and flop onto the couch. It's not until I hear a "Good morning, Troye Sivan." that I realize Tyler is awake.

"Good morning, Tilly." I chirp. I peer at the bed and I see Tyler sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes. He lets out a huge yawn. "Y-you were up early." He says mid-yawn.

I glance at a clock. 5:30am. Fantastic. I internally groan. "Time zones are messing me up, I couldn't sleep any longer." I lie.

He smiles sympathetically. "Like I said, jet lag's a killer. Did you have a good sleep at all?"

"Yup." I say tightly. "What about you?" I ask.

"Yes, thanks. I'm going to hop in the shower, I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast in a bit." Tyler climbs out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom.

Phew. He doesn't realize a thing, thankfully. I should've admitted how I feel to him ages ago but I really don't want to make things awkward between us. He's one of my best friends after all. One thing is for sure, I'll have to be more careful tonight!


	4. Chapter 4

Today was exhausting! Amazing but exhausting! The day was full of meeting fans and hanging out with other Youtubers. YouTube conventions are always super busy and super fun. As I crawl into bed I let out a massive yawn. Tyler crawls into bed next to me. "Tired, Troye Sivan?" He asks.

"You could say that." I reply. He chuckles as I yawn again. "Good night Tilly." I say.

"Good night, Troye Sivan." He murmurs as he switches off the light.

Tonight I am determined to not slip up in any way. I curl up on my left side facing the wall instead of Tyler. I try to find patterns and shapes on the wallpaper to keep me distracted. I feel Tyler shift and suddenly his body is pressed against mine and his arm is curled around my body. I stiffen against his chest. What the..? I can feel his breath on the back of my neck. He shifts up and his breath tickles my ear. "I thought I should return the favour." He whispers in my ear. He leans down and I feel his lips brush my cheek.

"You knew?" I whisper in confusion.

He pulls away from my cheek. "It was the best night sleep I've ever had. Of course I knew." He murmurs.

I really don't see how I am going to talk myself out of this one so I decide the best thing to do is come clean. "Um Tyler?" I ask.

"Yeah, Troye?" He whispers.

I roll over onto my other side so I can see him. Even in the darkness I can still see face perfectly. The curve of his lips, his long eyelashes brushing his cheek when he blinks, the twinkle in his eyes, it's all so clear to me. "I-um. I-I like you. I mean like-like you." I confess. Tyler stares at me in momentary disbelief. My stomach churns anxiously. Then his face breaks into the biggest smile I have ever seen. "I like-like you too Troye Sivan." He whispers cheekily.

"You-you do?" I whisper back. Making sure I didn't mishear him.

"I don't let just anyone into my bed you know." Tyler says mischievously, grinning at me.

I laugh and beam at him. We look each other in the eyes and then we both slowly lean in. Our lips brush against each others, lightly at first but than with more passion. Our lips move in perfect synchrony. I am surprised at how soft his lips are, they are much softer than I ever imagined. Tyler's arms tighten around me and my hands reach behind his head and caress the hair at the nape of his neck. He moans and I grin against his lips. I love knowing I can affect him like that. He presses his lips harder to mine and I kiss him back desperately. As if this moment will be our only moment together.

We stay like this, our bodies moulded together for what feels like a mini-eternity. A mini-eternity that doesn't feel anywhere near long enough. Eventually the two of us break apart, both of us panting heavily, staring into each other's eyes. He leans down and trails little kisses along my jaw line to the corner of my mouth and then down my neck. I moan and press my lips to his once again. This kiss is sweet and chaste and full of promise.

As I pull away I let out a yawn. Tyler chuckles and I grin. "Jetlag's a killer." I say sleepily. He kisses me lightly on the nose. "Sleep Troye Sivan, we have plenty of time for a make out session in the morning." He says. "I'll hold you to that." I say. I roll back onto my left side and lean back into Tyler. His arm wraps around me once again, pulling me even closer to him, our legs intertwining.

"Tilly?" I ask.

"Yes, Troye?" He replies.

"I am so glad I procrastinated when booking a hotel room." I admit.

I feel Tyler shake with laughter and he places a kiss against the back of my neck. "Me too Troye Sivan. Me too." 


End file.
